


Sewing

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [2]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takoroft (Tako-san) is in need of care. Takes place some time after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/815467">this drabble</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewing

"Ow." Lara put her finger in her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Sam as she looked up from her computer.  
  
"Nothing, just pricked myself with this needle."  
  
"What?!" Sam shot out of her chair and sat on the bed next to Lara. She noticed that Lara had pulled out a sewing kit. "Oh, you meant sewing needle... You scared me there for a moment, sweetie."  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Lara took out her finger and it seemed like the bleeding stopped.  
  
"Why are you sewing?"  
  
Lara smiled sheepishly. "I noticed that, uh, one of Tako-san's eyes looked like it was about to fall off..." She took the octopus doll from her lap and showed Sam that one of its eyes was loose.  
  
"Oh." Sam smiled. "You're so thoughtful."  
  
"But terrible at sewing. I'm surprised Tako-san hasn't fallen apart to pieces yet."  
  
"Shh!" hushed Sam. "Don't say that, you'll hurt Tako-san's feelings!! After all, you are his creator..." She took the doll and needle from Lara and slowly started sewing.  
  
"See? You're much better at this than me. I should've just told you that his eye was falling off and you would've fixed him up."  
  
"But it's cuter when you do arts and crafts," laughed Sam. She put in another stitch. "Besides, you're the one who made Tako-san from scratch, you shouldn't discredit your sewing abilities."  
  
Lara shrugged. "I ... tried?"  
  
"That, you did." Sam made a small knot with the thread and cut off the remaining bits. "There, good as new." She held up Tako-san and gave him a once-over. "All better now, aren't you, Tako-san?" She made the doll nod as Lara chuckled.  
  
Sam put on a cartoon-y voice as she played with the doll. "Yes, yes, oh thank you, Doctor Nishimura for saving me from Lara Croft! I would've had a third eye stitched on me if it weren't for you!"  
  
"Sam..." snorted Lara. "I wouldn't have done that."  
  
"You never know!" Sam laughed as she handed the doll back to Lara.  
  
"Thanks, Sam."  
  
"No problem, sweetie... although... why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"Hmm?" Lara turned the doll around with her hands. "I just felt a bit responsible since I was the one who stitched him together... even though he's technically yours..."  
  
Sam shook her head. "No, he's _ours_ , so it only makes sense we look after him... together."


End file.
